The Music In My Dream
by CatJerica
Summary: COMPLETE! Jesse has a strange and musical dream after taking a sleeping pill. JE SB
1. I Miss My Lover

AN/ I wrote this story along with my friend Emma so I'd like to give her some credit for it :D We  
  
hope you enjoy it and get some laughs out of it. This is my first fic (just fyi) enjoy!  
  
  
  
THE MUSIC IN MY DREAM  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 I Miss My Lover  
  
Jesse looked at the sleeping pill in his hand. His teammates were right, he did need sleep. Since  
  
Emma's death and Adam's disappearance he hadn't been sleeping all that well. He popped the  
  
pill in his mouth and washed it down with a glass of water. Then he climbed into bed and pulled  
  
the sheets up over him, trying not to think of his two lost teammates with little success. Adam  
  
had been more of a father to him then his real father and Emma was the only woman who he had  
  
truly allowed himself to love. Now they were both gone and there was nothing he could do about  
  
it. It wasn't until recently that he and Emma had finally admitted their feelings for one another.   
  
His head began to feel fuzzy and he drifted off to sleep thinking of that moment when they  
  
confessed their love..........  
  
As his dream began, he found himself at the memorial that they had set up outside of Sanctuary  
  
for Emma and Adam. He placed some fresh flowers on the small ledge in front of their names  
  
and began to sing....  
  
Jesse:  
  
Sound the bugle now, play it just for me  
  
As the seasons change, remember how I used to be  
  
Now I can't go on, I can't even start  
  
I've got nothing left, just an empty heart  
  
I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight  
  
There's nothing more for me, lead me away...  
  
Or leave me lying here  
  
Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care  
  
There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere  
  
Without a light I fear that I will, stumble in the dark  
  
Lay right down, decide not to go on  
  
Then from on high, somewhere in the distance  
  
There's a voice that calls, remember who you are  
  
If you loose yourself, your courage soon will follow  
  
So be strong tonight, remember who you are  
  
Ya you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle  
  
To be free once more...  
  
Ya that's worth fighting for!  
  
As he finished singing he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"You have a beautiful singing voice Jesse."  
  
He recognized the voice, it was Emma. He quickly turned around and suddenly he was in the  
  
main room of Sanctuary facing the floating stairs that led to the upper level. He looked up and at  
  
the top of them stood Emma. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress and she looked  
  
absolutely angelic. Jesse could hardly believe his eyes, "Emma?" He tried to go to her but found  
  
that he couldn't move. Soft music began to play and Emma began to sing to him......  
  
Emma:  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Baby cry...  
  
The moment that I saw you cry...  
  
Oh, no, no...  
  
I think I saw you cry...  
  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
After she finished singing she disappeared from where she stood, but then suddenly reappeared  
  
next to him. She was no longer wearing the white dress but one of her regular outfits instead.   
  
Jesse's limbs suddenly mobilized again and they embraced in a tight hug. 


	2. The Man In The Plastic Suit

AN/ I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers :D and I do have the whole story already written so  
  
I'm going to try and post a chapter a day. Also during a song, any lines in between these ~ ~ are  
  
spoken not sung. I think that only applies to chapter 3. OF course I don't own Mutant X or any  
  
of the characters. I also do not own any of the songs in this fic, although I have changed the  
  
words here and there. Here's chapter 2 enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 2 The Man In The Plastic Suit  
  
Suddenly Jesse and Emma heard a familiar voice. It was Eckhart "awww how touching."  
  
"Eckhart why can't you just leave us alone?" Jesse said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Well Mr. Kilmartin, because I'm bad to the bone." Music started to play and a G.S. agent  
  
handed Eckhart an electric guitar.  
  
Eckhart:  
  
Yo on the day I was born  
  
The nurse's all gathered round  
  
The gazed and why wondered  
  
At the joy they'd found  
  
The head nurse spoke up  
  
Said "leave this one alone"  
  
She could tell right away  
  
That I was bad to the bone!  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
I put people in pods  
  
Before I met you  
  
I put more in pods baby  
  
Before I am through  
  
I'll put you in a pod pretty baby  
  
One of your very own  
  
I'm here to tell you honey  
  
That I'm bad to the bone!  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
I make a rich woman beg  
  
And I make a good woman steal  
  
I make an old woman blush  
  
And I make a young girl squeal  
  
I'll put you in a pod pretty baby  
  
One of your very own  
  
I'm here to tell you honey  
  
That I'm bad to the bone!  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
I never walk the streets  
  
I stay sealed inside  
  
I wear a plastic sheet  
  
Cause my immune system's fried  
  
I don't have my own woman  
  
I'm bitter and alone  
  
And maybe that's why  
  
I'm bad to the bone  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad  
  
Bad to the bone 


	3. Patient Zero, You're No Hero!

AN/ well I hope your liking this so far. I've only gotten 3 reviews so I'm hoping to get more.   
  
Thanks again to my reviewers though :D Here's chapter 3 enjoy! (Mutant x is not mine and  
  
nither are the songs but you knew that)  
  
Chapter 3 Patient Zero, You're No Hero!  
  
As soon as Eckhart finished singing, an energy ball hit him and he flew across the room and  
  
slumped to the floor unconscious. Then Ashlock stepped out of the shadows and said "everyone  
  
knows I was a better bad guy then you Eckhart."  
  
Shalimar and Brennan entered the room, "hey what's going on?" said Brennan.  
  
Ashlock looked at Shalimar. "Ah Shalimar, you know you can never escape me, I know your  
  
thoughts and dreams." Music filled sanctuary as he began to sing.....  
  
Ashlock:  
  
You've been dreaming just one dream, nearly all your life.  
  
Hoping, scheming just one theme, will you be a wife?  
  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
  
Good news! That he-man's me!  
  
This equation, girl plus man, doesn't help just you.  
  
On occasion women can have their uses too.  
  
Mainly to extend the family tree.  
  
Pumpkin, extend with me!  
  
We'll be raising sons galore.  
  
Shalimar:  
  
Inconceivable!  
  
Ashlock:  
  
Each built six-foot-four.  
  
Shalimar:  
  
Unbelievable!  
  
Ashlock:  
  
Each one stuffed with every Ashlock gene!  
  
Shalimar:  
  
I'm not hearing this!  
  
Ashlock:  
  
You'll be keeping house with pride.  
  
Shalimar:  
  
Just incredible!  
  
Ashlock:  
  
Each day gratified.  
  
Shalimar:  
  
So unweddable!  
  
Ashlock:  
  
That you are part of this idyllic scene.  
  
~Picture this, you and me are at my place.  
  
You've left Mutant X to be with me.  
  
My little wife, massaging my feet.  
  
While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, oh we'll have six or seven.~  
  
Shalimar:  
  
~Dogs?~  
  
Ashlock:  
  
~No Shal, powerful boys, like me.~  
  
Shalimar:  
  
~I'd rather not.~  
  
Ashlock:  
  
I can see that we will share all that love implies.  
  
We shall be the perfect pair rather like my thighs.  
  
You are face to face with destiny!  
  
All roads lead to, the best things in life are, all's well that ends with me!  
  
Escape me there's no way, certain as do re, Shal when you marry....  
  
~So Shal what'll it be?  
  
Is it yes? Or is it oh yes!~  
  
Shalimar:  
  
~What do you expect me to say?  
  
I just don't deserve you?~  
  
Ashlock:  
  
~Well who does?~  
  
Me!  
  
Shalimar:  
  
~I'd rather die!~  
  
Suddenly Shalimar's eyes went feral and she picked Ashlock up and threw him across the room.   
  
He hit the wall hard and fell to the floor unconscious. 


	4. Ode To A Feral

AN/ more of my wacky, crazy, sappy, cheesy, fanfic. I don't own Mutant X or the songs, blah  
  
blah blah, we all know this. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 4 Ode To A Feral  
  
Brennan looked at Shalimar wide eyed "wow Shal you're a wild thing." Music began to play as  
  
Brennan broke into song.  
  
Brennan:  
  
Wild thing  
  
You make my heart sing  
  
You make everything, groovy  
  
Wild thing  
  
Wild thing, I think I love you  
  
But I wanna know for sure  
  
Come on, hold me tight  
  
I love you  
  
Wild thing  
  
You make my heart sing  
  
You make everything, groovy  
  
Wild thing  
  
Wild thing, I think you move me  
  
But I wanna know for sure  
  
Come on, hold me tight  
  
You move me  
  
Wild thing  
  
You make my heart sing  
  
You make everything, groovy  
  
Wild thing  
  
Brennan's music died and Shal looked at him and said, "of course I'm a wild thing Brennan, I'm  
  
a feral, I was born to be wild." Rock music began to play and Shal began to sing.  
  
Shalimar:  
  
Get your motor runnin'  
  
Head out on the highway  
  
Lookin' for adventure  
  
In whatever comes our way  
  
Yeah this feral's gonna make it happen  
  
Take my Brennan in a love embrace  
  
Kick all of the bad guys butts and  
  
Put them all in their place  
  
I can move like lighting  
  
And my growl's like thunder  
  
Racin' with the wind  
  
And the feeling that I'm under  
  
Yeah this feral's gonna make it happen  
  
Take my Brennan in a love embrace  
  
Kick all of the bad guys butts and  
  
Put them all in their place  
  
Like a true Genomex child  
  
Feral's born, born to be wild  
  
We can climb so high  
  
I never wanna die  
  
Born to be wild  
  
Born to be wild  
  
Shalimar was really getting into the music as she danced around the room. 


	5. The Singing Scientist

AN/ um not much to say really. I don't own Mutant X and the songs.... I would love more  
  
reviews please :D On to chapter 5 Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5 The Singing Scientist  
  
Adam came out of the lab, "you people call this music?" Shalimar's music abruptly stopped and  
  
so did she when she ran into Adam. She bounced off of him and into Brennan's arms.  
  
"Well what would you prefer Adam?" Brennan asked as he caught Shalimar.  
  
Music began to play prompting Adam to slide across the room in his socks. He began to sing.  
  
Adam:  
  
Just take those old records off the shelf  
  
I'll sit and listen to æem by myself  
  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
  
I like that old time rock and roll  
  
Don't try to take me to a disco  
  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
  
I like that old time rock'n'roll  
  
Still like that old time rock'n'roll  
  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
  
I reminisce about the days of old  
  
With that old time rock'n'roll  
  
Won't go to hear them play a tango  
  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
  
Start playin' old time rock'n'roll  
  
Call me a relic, call me what you will  
  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
  
I like that old time rock'n'roll  
  
Still like that old time rock'n'roll  
  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
  
I reminisce about the days of old  
  
With that old time rock'n'roll 


	6. Let's Kick Some Bootay!

AN/ Well I haven't gotten very many reviews but oh well this is my first fanfic. Um since I've  
  
been a little busy I havn't had a chace to update as often as I'd like, so the next few chapters  
  
should come real fast. :D (I don't own MX or the songs blah, blah, blah, you already knew this)  
  
Chapter 6 Let's Kick Some Bootay!  
  
The record skipped to a stop causing Eckhart to regain consciousness. He looked around, "get  
  
them!" he shouted and G. S. agents began to seemingly come out of the woodwork and surround  
  
them. A fight was inevitable. Music started up again and a fight ensued, during which the  
  
members of Mutant X sang.......  
  
Jesse:  
  
Well you think that you can take me on  
  
You must be crazy  
  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
  
That's gonna phase me  
  
Oh but if you want to have a go  
  
I just want to let you know  
  
All of Mutant X:  
  
Get off of my back and into my game  
  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
  
Get off of my back  
  
Brennan:  
  
You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
  
Don't think that you can find a way in  
  
That's what I'm saying  
  
Oh but if you want to have a go  
  
I just want to let you know  
  
All of Mutant X:  
  
Get off of my back and into my game  
  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
  
Get off of my back  
  
The song and fight ended. G. S. agents decorated the floor of sanctuary.  
  
~P.S. please review *gives you her best kitty cat eyes* 


	7. Love Is In The Air

AN/ on with the next chapter.... (MX and songs are not mine)  
  
Chapter 7 Love Is In The Air  
  
Jesse spotted Emma and rushed over to her, "Emma, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Jess I'm fine."  
  
"Good, cuz I couldn't bare to loose you again."  
  
"Jess, I've caused you all this pain, maybe it would've been better if we never met."  
  
"No Em, don't talk like that." Romantic music began to play, Jesse took her into a dance  
  
position and they began to dance while Jesse's singing began their love song.  
  
Jesse:  
  
If I never knew you  
  
If I never felt this love  
  
I would have no inkling of  
  
How precious life can be  
  
And if I never held you  
  
I would never have a clue  
  
How at last I'd find in you  
  
The missing part of me  
  
In this world so full of fear  
  
Full of rage and lies  
  
I can see the truth so clear  
  
In your eyes  
  
So dry your eyes  
  
And I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you  
  
Emma:  
  
If I never knew you  
  
I'd be safe but half as real  
  
Never knowing I could feel  
  
A love so strong and true  
  
I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd have lived my whole life though  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you  
  
Jesse:  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
Emma:  
  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
  
Emma & Jesse:  
  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
  
but still my heart is saying we were right...  
  
(Sung together)  
  
Emma:  
  
Oh, if I never knew you  
  
If I never knew this love  
  
I would have no inkling of  
  
How precious life can be...  
  
Jesse:  
  
There's no moment I regret  
  
Since the moment that we met  
  
If our time has gone too fast  
  
I've lived at last...  
  
Emma: & Jesse:  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
  
Emma:  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
  
Emma & Jesse:  
  
And still my heart is saying we were right...  
  
Jesse:  
  
We were right  
  
and if I never knew you  
  
Emma:  
  
If I never knew you...  
  
Jesse:  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through...  
  
Emma:  
  
Empty as the sky  
  
Emma & Jesse:  
  
Never knowing why  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you   
  
The music and their dancing ended and they kissed.  
  
"How come they get a love song? We should get a love song," Brennan said.  
  
Shal wrapped her arms around him, "we do get a love song Bren.... and here it is!"  
  
The music which had been really good at cuing up on time... didn't start.  
  
Shalimar looked around and then cleared her throat, "I said.... HERE IT IS!"  
  
Jesse broke off his kiss with Emma, "oh sorry Shal, here you go," he waved his hand and the  
  
music started up. Then Jesse went back to kissing Emma.  
  
Shalimar:  
  
Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
  
There must have been a moment of truth  
  
For here you are, standing there, loving me  
  
Whether or not you should  
  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
  
I must have done something good  
  
Nothing comes from nothing  
  
Nothing ever could  
  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
  
I must have done something good  
  
Brennan:  
  
For here you are, standing there, loving me  
  
Whether or not you should  
  
Shalimar:  
  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
  
I must have done something good  
  
Brennan & Shalimar:  
  
Nothing comes from nothing  
  
Nothing ever could  
  
Shalimar:  
  
So somewhere in my youth  
  
Brennan:  
  
or childhood  
  
Shalimar:  
  
I must have done something...  
  
Brennan & Shalimar:  
  
something good  
  
Then Shalimar and Brennan joined the make out fest as they came together in a kiss.  
  
P.S. awww wasn't that cute? I just love sappyness don't you? Now you see that review button?  
  
You know you want to push it..... push it....... push it...... and send me a review prittyfull please  
  
:D 


	8. When You Can Turn Invisible, You Have To...

AN/ look the final chapter yay! I know it's short but give me a break k? Hehe not the painful  
  
kind lol. Reviews are very welcome :D *hint hint* (don't own MX or songs, good thing this is  
  
the final chapter I'm starting to get tired of repeating myself lol)  
  
Chapter 8 When You Can Turn Invisible, You Have To Expect To Be Left Out  
  
Lexa entered the room and saw the two couples making out and noticed all of the bodies strewn  
  
across the floor. She said to herself, "I can't get a guy and I missed the fight. I just can't get no  
  
satisfaction!" She pulled a microphone out of her pocket, "yo Jess, music please?"  
  
Jesse waved his hand while still kissing Emma and Lexa's music began to play. Lexa brought  
  
the microphone to her lips and sang.....  
  
Lexa:  
  
I can't get no, satisfaction  
  
I can't get no, satisfaction  
  
And I try  
  
And I try  
  
And I try  
  
And I try  
  
I can't get no, satisfaction  
  
When I'm in Adam's old office  
  
And that man comes on the screen  
  
He's tellin' me more and more  
  
About some useless information  
  
Suppose to go on another mission  
  
I can't get no, ah no no, no  
  
Hey, hey hey, hey, ah ah ah  
  
This is what I say, yeah yeah  
  
I can't get no, satisfaction  
  
I can't get no, no reaction  
  
And I try  
  
And I try  
  
And I try  
  
And I try  
  
I can't get no, I can't get no, satisfaction  
  
When I'm watchin' my t.v  
  
And that girl comes on and tells me  
  
How tight my skirt should be, but  
  
She can't tell me who to be, then  
  
I got my own identity  
  
I can't get no, ah no no, ah  
  
I can't get no, ah, satisfaction  
  
I can't get no, ah, satisfaction  
  
I can't get no, ah, satisfaction  
  
I can't get no satisfaction  
  
I try, and I try  
  
And I try  
  
And I try  
  
I just can't get no  
  
I can't get no, satisfaction...............  
  
No matter what I do, no matter what I say  
  
Everywhere I go, they say it's not okay  
  
No matter what I do, no matter what I say  
  
Everywhere I go, they say it's not okay  
  
I can't get no, satisfaction  
  
I can't get no....  
  
I can't get no satisfaction baby  
  
Everything went dark and Jesse woke up. He sat up and looked around his room, "man that's the  
  
last time I take a sleeping pill."  
  
The End  
  
P.S. yay didn't we all love that? Yes? No? No comment? Please comment :D by hitting that  
  
lovely review button down there :D thank you much! 


End file.
